Elizabeth in Bullworth
by luh-milk
Summary: Elizabeth finalmente está no segundo grau. Não em uma escola comum, Liz, como é chamada pelos colegas, estuda em um reconhecido internato para ricos, chamado Bullworth Academy. Porém, mal sabem que o que dizem ser perfeito, na verdade está longe de ser.
1. UM

**Elizabeth in Bullworth**

** UM**

— Sandra, Sandra! Eu juro que te espanco assim que sairrmos daqui!  
Aquela fantasia de urso pesava, cansava, esquentava, pinicava, era extremamente ridícula, todos riam. Tínhamos que fazer movimentos idiotas e o pior de tudo, se não todos, a maioria sabia quem estava por baixo daquelas fantasias horrendas. No meio do parque da escola, dançávamos ao som de uma música infantil tosca.  
Os nerds, chatos, líderes de torcidas, atletas, patricinhas e seus namorados frescos, todos ali...  
— Vai, pode me espancar agora, eu compreendo.  
— Você sabe que não consigo, idiota. Você é minha amiga. Só não fala mais comigo hoje.  
Dei as costas com a cabeça de urso nas mãos e fui até o dormitório feminino. Seguindo minha lógica, a pior coisa que pode-se fazer com alguém é ignorar-lo. Pior do que qualquer surra. O silêncio é sufocante.  
E de qualquer forma, sabia que cedo ou tarde voltaria a falar com Sandra, minha melhor amiga da escola.


	2. DOIS

** DOIS**

Deve estar se perguntando quem sou eu. Prazer, meu nome é Elizabeth Sunn. Não posso negar minhas origens, sou de uma família rica. Meus pais são separados desde um pouco depois de meu nascimento. Meu pai é muito legal, sério, gosto dele. Seu nome é Douglas, ele passa a maior parte do tempo trabalhando em seu escritório de advocacia. Mantém uma relação pouco amigável com minha mãe. Segundo ela, o motivo da separação foi o machismo do meu pai. Resumindo, ele queria uma mulher que lhe esperasse com a janta feita, arrumasse a casa e educasse os filhos enquanto ele dava duro trabalhando para sustentar a família.  
Porém, o que aconteceu foi bastante diferente. Minha mãe, Janie, logo arranjou um emprego em relações públicas e não quis largar a carreira promissora quando casou com meu pai. Hoje, aos 34 anos, ela é presidenta da empresa que faz o trabalho de relações públicas de uma famosa marca de calçados.  
Não posso reclamar disso. Tênis, sapatos altos, botas... Tenho diversos, e as vezes consigo algumas proezas em troca daquele tênis bacana para um colega da escola.  
Onde estudo? Bullworth Academy. Indo direto ao ponto, é um internato caro e requisitado entre as famílias ricas e pais separados cheios de tarefas, preocupados com a educação dos filhos da cidade de Bullworth.  
Quem sabe tudo o que acontece dentro da escola, sabe que na verdade nem tudo é tão perfeito assim. A Bullworth Academy, apesar de ter uma boa fama, é cheia de problemas. O refeitório nojento é um exemplo.  
Geralmente vejo meu pai todas as quartas-feiras. Ele me busca na escola e me leva pra almoçar fora. Nos finais de semana fico em casa com minha mãe. Agora que fui para o primeiro ano do segundo grau, tenho permissão para sair e dar uma volta pelas ruas da cidade. O que gosto de fazer, porque ninguém — nem mesmo os nerds — consegue ficar enjaulado o dia inteiro.  
Aí você se pergunta qual rótulo eu recebo em minha amadinha escola. Bem, comecemos primeiro pelos rótulos e suas definições.

**Nerds: **Como descrevê-los? Nerds são nerds em todos os lugares. Os da minha escola sofrem, mas não são bestas. Ele usam suas inteligências para ganhar dinheiro. As vezes me irritam por simplesmente serem arrogantes. Eu não faço parte do grupo, mas isso não quer dizer que eu seja idiota como aqueles que os irritam.

**Bullies: ** É assim que os professores os chamam. Mas eu prefiro os chamar de otários. Só são amigáveis quando sentem que podem tirar vantagem da situação. São vistos com facilidade enchendo o saco dos nerds, espancando-os, prendendo outros alunos nos armários, etc etc.

**Atletas: ** Têm músculos, mas dificilmente têm cérebros. São populares e sentem-se os melhores. Dominam a quadra e não deixam os "meros mortais" usarem-na. Sentem-se no direito de tirarem sarro dos outros alunos, inclusive dos bullies — o que de certo modo não é tão ruim.

**Nojentinhos: **Com seus narizinhos empinados, ao que tudo indica são os mais ricos da escola. Enquanto os "normais" praticam futebol ou basquete, eles praticam pólo e boxe. As garotas falam sobre suas futilidades diárias e não se misturam com as que "não são fashion".

**Neutros: **Há quem diga que são os "sem-personalidade", são aqueles alunos que não se encaixam em nenhuma das categorias acima.

Sou "neutra" pois tenho personalidade o bastante para que as pessoas não consigam me categorizar. Não faço parte de nenhum desses grupos e gosto disso. Não estou nem aí para a tal da "popularidade" que todos sempre almejam. Para cuidar da minha vida, basta eu. E eu sei exatamente o que acontece quando alguém se torna "popular". Todos sentem-se livres para cuidar da sua vida e comentar tudo o que faz.


	3. TRÊS

**TR****ÊS**

— Ah, eu até gosto daqui de Bullworth. Mas eu gostaria de viver no Reino Unido, quem sabe?  
— Em que parte? — perguntou Beatrice, a garota nerd que divide o quarto conosco.  
— Não sei. Acho que na Irlanda.  
— A Irlanda é uma entidade complexa, dividida entre duas comunidades culturais distintas, os Unionistas e os Nacionalistas Irlandeses. Ambas as comunidades são frequen...  
— Se controla _Wikitrice_. — Interrompeu Sandra.  
Wikitrice abaixou os olhos envergonhada e voltou a ler a revista que lia.  
— Precisa ser tão rude assim, Sandra?  
— Perdão, Wikitrice.  
— É.. Eu... — começou a murmurar algo — Não gosto desse apelido.  
— Hm, desculpa, _Beatrice_. Tô estressada.  
— Ok.  
Nesse momento, Jill adentrou o quarto arrebentando a porta.  
— Ahn... O que foi Jill?  
— Eu estou de saco cheio desse professor desgraçado. Esse bêbado! Aposto que ele tava bêbado quando corrigiu a minha redação! Como ele pôde me dar D- na minha redação sobre aquele filme babaca que ele passou? Eu merecia ao menos um B!  
— Você pode falar com o diretor sobre isso...  
— Eu _vou_ falar, com certeza! Quanto você tirou, Beatrice?  
— Ahn... A+.  
— Ah, claro! Me deixe ver essa merda.  
Beatrice se apressou a pegar a sua redação no meio das suas coisas e entregou-lhe com delicadeza. Jill arrancou a folha com raiva, amassando-a. Percebi um olhar aflito vindo de Wikitrice.  
Jill passou os olhos rapidamente pelas linhas enquanto as outras três observavam-na impacientes. Ela soltou uma gargalhada irônica e aumentou o tom de voz.  
— Ok! Agora eu entendi direito o que esse bêbado quer! Por que eu não posso ter um ponto de vista diferente? Eu tenho que ter o mesmo ponto de vista de Wikitrice e todos os outros alunos? O que diabos vocês escreveram nessa merda?  
— Calma, Jill.  
— Ninguém entendeu a verdadeira mensagem dessa merda de filme...  
Ela jogou de volta a redação da colega, a mochila no canto do quarto e entrou no banheiro batendo os pés, ainda resmungando.  
— Jesus, o que aconteceu com essa mulher? Nunca a vi assim. — Perguntou Sandra acomodando-se em sua cama.  
— Deixa pra lá, pelo jeito ninguém teve um bom dia hoje. — Disse direcionando-me a Beatrice. Eu ainda não tinha voltado a falar com Sandra.

Acredite, eu _tenho _motivos para ignorar Sandra por um tempo. Talvez daqui um tempo eu olhe para essa situação e ria, veja que é tudo besteira minha. Mas agora realmente preciso disso.  
O que aconteceu? Ok, vou explicar tudo.  
Sandra começou a conversar com algumas das nojentinhas e conheceu um garoto chamado Edward. Ela desenvolveu uma "queda" por ele e começou a passar mais tempo com as meninas nojentinhas só para falar com ele.  
Foi então que a direção da escola quis organizar uma competição. Era como uma pequena Olimpíada beneficente entre todos os alunos do segundo grau. Os alunos que quisessem participar deveriam levar um quilo de alimento não perecível e um amigo, já que todas as categorias da competição seriam em dupla.  
A única besta que aceitou competir ao lado de Sandra fui eu, depois de muito relutar. Mal sabia eu que ela tinha feito uma aposta com suas novas amigas nojentinhas. Se ela ganhasse em uma determinada prova, Edward ficaria com ela. Se ela perdesse, ela e sua parceira teria de se vestirem de urso e dançar no meio da praça da escola.  
O resto você já sabe. Mas por que diabos incluíram-me na aposta? Por que diabos Sandra foi aceitar essa droga de aposta? E pior, por que não me contou nada?  
O fato é que enquanto ela passava um "bom tempo" com as nojentinhas da escola, eu descobria novas amizades, e não ficaria sozinha agora, nesse momento sem-Sandra.  
As nojentinhas, suas novas amigas não tiveram nenhum pouco de dó ao rirem das nossas caras. E agora com que Sandra poderia contar? É bom mesmo que ela reflita sobre o assunto e depois venha falar comigo.


	4. QUATRO

**QUATRO**

O sol mal havia surgido e Jill já estava de pé ao meu lado, me sacudindo.  
— Anda, vamos logo, Liz.  
— Eerr... Que? — murmurei. — Que horas são?  
— São... — Checou no relógio — seis e quinze.  
— Mas a primeira aula começa só as oito horas, por que você já está acordada? Por que aliás, _eu _estou acordada? — Me virei para o outro lado.  
— Porque você vai me acompanhar até a diretoria. Nós vamos falar com o diretor Crabblesnitch agora. Pra pegar o desgraçado do Galloway!  
— Então você realmente vai fazer isso? — Perguntei mais interessada.  
— Claro! Por que não iria? Você não entende, eu não sou tão inteligente como você e eu sei que nesse caso eu _mereço _uma nota melhor. Eu dependo dela. Sacou?  
— Ah, sim... — Me sentei na cama — Mas esse papo de inteligência, não tem nada a ver.  
— Você manja um pouco de tudo, enquanto eu só me dou bem em Arte, Fotografia e Música.  
— Já é uma boa coisa, tem gente que nem nisso se dá bem.  
— Ok, mas vamos logo, vamos.  
— Okaaaay.  
Me arrumava enquanto Jill, decidida, reclamava do professor de inglês, o Sr. Galloway.  
— Mas é verdade essa história de que ele bebe? Eu não sei viu...  
— Não sabe? Eu tenho certeza de que ele bebe! Outro dia, em plena aula, ele tava cambaleando e falando enrolado. De repente saiu correndo pela porta. Devia ter ido vomitar.  
— Nossa... Ele nunca fez algo do tipo na minha aula, mas pensando agora, ele tem mesmo um hálito de álcool.  
— Você não quer ver as coisas, não é possível.  
— É de me espantar que nenhum pai ainda não reclamou de nada.  
— Você sabe, o Galloway tem um monte de admiradores. Ninguém fala nada.  
— Ele é legal...  
— Há. Muito legal ele, é.  
— Fala aí, você não achava ele legal antes de ter te dado essa nota D?  
— Hmm... Eu não tinha nada contra ele, oras.  
O despertador de Beatrice tocou, coloquei uma faixa no meu cabelo e sai com Jill. Geralmente visto o uniforme da escola inteiro. Camisa branca, gravata, saia de pregas verde, meias compridas e sapatos pretos.  
Jill já faz diferente, usa uma calça jeans colada, tênis e a camisa da escola com a gravata frouxa. Isso já lhe rendeu algumas reclamações e avisos dos inspetores, mas nada mais sério do que isso.  
Ela é do tipo de pessoa que não tem medo de expressar suas ideias, e suas roupas fazem parte disso. Particularmente, ela é bem estilosa. Queria ter a coragem dela pra fazer as coisas que ela faz com seus cabelos. Faz cortes mais ousados e as vezes pinta algumas mechas destacando-as entre os cabelos pretos. Nessa semana, estavam rosas.  
Adentramos o prédio principal da escola e subimos até a secretaria. Jill chamou a secretária do diretor Crabblesnitch. Mal humorada, a Sra. Danvers apareceu.  
— Só um minuto, querida. E você Hopkins, volte aqui. Sente-se, o Sr. Crabblesnitch quer falar com você! — Exclamou quase que grunhindo.  
Aquilo com certeza daria muita história. Me sentei no banco e observei tudo acontecer. O tal garoto com uma cara de poucos amigos se sentou no banco ao lado. Curiosamente percebi que ele era da minha sala, mas até então nem sabia seu nome.  
Comecei a prestar atenção na discussão entre Jill e a secretária.  
— Você não entendeu. Eu preciso falar com o Sr. Crabblesnitch! É algo muito sério a respeito da minha nota e do professor Galloway.  
— Ahn... Sim, ele está ocupado no momento, você poderia adiantar o assunto, mocinha?  
— É o seguinte: o professor Galloway bebe. Ele bebe e me da a nota errada! E eu quero a nota que eu mereço! É isso!  
Ouvi uma risada vindo do meu lado e desviei minha atenção. O tal Hopkins estava rindo de mim, eu senti.  
— Algum problema?  
— Nenhum... ursinha.  
— Como?  
— "Como" o que?  
— Como você me chamou?  
Ele não me respondeu e apenas riu mais uma vez na minha cara. Fitei-o incrédula. Como alguém que nem me conhecia ousaria me chamar de ursinha e rir na minha cara? Ah, ok. Tá certo, naquela semana diversas pessoas riram de mim, quando eu estava vestida de... "ursinha". Mas eu mereço?  
— Jimmy, venha.  
Era o Sr. Crabblesnitch. Jimmy se levantou bufando e foi até o diretor, acompanhando-o até sua sala.  
— Ei ei ei, espere aí Sr. Crabblesnitch, preciso falar com você! É importante.  
Ele não escutou. Ou fingiu que não e entrou em sua sala fazendo um sinal com a mão como se dissesse "até logo".  
— Obrigada, viu dona Danvers, — provocou Jill — a senhora é muito eficiente mesmo!  
— De nada, mocinha. Só não digo o mesmo do seu cabeleireiro. — replicou a secretária com um sorriso falso no rosto.  
Jill mostrou o dedo do meio e saiu andando. Eu a segui sem saber direito o que fazer. No caminho até o pátio da escola, ficamos reclamando dos últimos acontecimentos.


	5. CINCO

**CINCO**

O relógio indicava agora oito horas da manhã e o estrondoso sinal tocara. Fui até a sala de biologia e esperei pelo professor Slawter, um velho careca mal encarado. Quem chegou, no entanto foi Jimmy, o garoto metido a engraçado. Por sorte ele se quer me viu. Eu também nem fiz questão de ver onde ele tinha se sentado. Queria mais que ele explodisse.  
Slawter chegou mal humorado, como sempre.  
— Vocês estão com a droga da apostila de vocês? Ótimo, pois então abra-as na página 45.  
— Bom dia pro senhor também, professor. — Disse alguém, do fundo.  
— Professor? Se você se refere a mim, meu caro, eu sou Doutor. Dr. Slawter. Eu não me formei pra ser chamado de senhor, professor, ou sei lá o que. — Tociu de forma estranha — Agora chega, abram logo essas porcarias na página que eu falei.  
A aula seguiu um pouco estressante. Slawter passou 20 exercícios a serem entregues para o final da mesma aula. Eu já estava no exercício 18, mas de jeito nenhum conseguia encontrar as respostas que precisava.  
O professor, desagradável, apressava a todos fazendo uma espécie de contagem regressiva. Até então os únicos a terem acabado eram Beatrice e Algernor, os dois nerds da sala.  
— Cinco minutos.  
Senti alguém me cutucar. Compenetrada, ignorei. Porém, o alguém insistiu.  
— Espera um segundo.  
— Ursinha, qual a resposta da 2? — Jimmy, claro.  
— Ursinha é a vó! — Gritei descontrolada.  
Olhei para os lados e vi todos da sala me observando e soltando risadinhas. Eu não podia acreditar que tinha feito isso.  
— O que foi isso hein, Srta. Sunn? Eu pensei que você fosse normal, mas pelo visto me enganei. — Coçou a careca e em seguida estendeu a mão — Entrega isso aí.  
— Perdão?  
— Eu disse pra você entregar essa porcaria aí.  
Peguei a folha de exercícios e a soquei em sua mesa com bastante força. Sorri ironicamente para o Slawter, que apenas cruzou os braços e voltou a dizer:  
— Muito bem. Faltam dois minutos. Vamos lá seus lentinhos, um minuto.  
Foi-se um minuto e eu me retirei assim que soou o sinal. Ainda nervosa com tudo. Abri meu armário e joguei minhas coisas lá dentro, peguei minha máquina fotográfica e bati a porta com força. Ao me virar dei de frente com Jimmy.  
— Não entendo pra que tanto stress. Você fez 17 exercícios, e eu que fiz três? Calma Urs...  
— Liz! Meu nome é Liz! E não me venha com esse papo, não, por favor. Você não precisa falar comigo.  
Dei as costas a ele e continuei andando.  
— Liz! — Escutei ele me chamar — E o meu nome é Jimmy.  
"Eu já sei", pensei. Mas apenas pensei. O que fiz foi subir as escadas e ir direto à sala de fotografia. Quem dá aulas de Fotografia é a mesma professora de Arte, a Srta. Philips. Ela é gente boa, gosto dela.  
— Bom dia classe. Nossa, Liz. O que aconteceu com você? Que rosto é esse?  
— Como assim? Meu rosto?  
— Não parece bem, querida.  
— Ah, eu to bem sim. Deixa pra lá.  
— Ok, ok, sala. Hoje vou propor algo diferente. Eu gostaria que vocês dessem uma volta e me trouxessem cinco fotos panorâmicas de alguns pontos importantes da cidade.  
— Liz. — Cochichou Jill.  
— Fala. — Respondi no mesmo tom de voz.  
— Preciso te contar as últimas do Galloway.  
— Ah! Você conseguiu falar com o Crabblesnitch?  
— Não, não... Quase isso. Eu acho.  
A professora passou perto e disfarçamos a conversa.  
— Vocês sabem me dizer algum ponto importante de Bullworth?  
— "Quase isso"?  
— O Hattrick.  
— Hattrick, de matemática? Por que o Hattrick? Ele é um chato!  
— Exatamente por isso.  
— Acho que não entendi...  
— Ele é todo sistemático, se acha o diretor da escola, e adivinha, ficou emputecido quando eu disse sobre o Galloway.  
— Wow... Eu imagino. O que você acha que ele vai fazer a respeito?  
— Não sei... Ele deu a entender que já sabia que o Halloway é ligado numa breja.  
— Hmmm.  
— E falou que vai ler a minha redação, e que se ele achar que eu estou certa, vai passar pro diretor.  
— HAHA. — Ri alto demais e tapei a boca em seguida. — Desculpa.  
— O que foi?  
— Ele é professor de matemática!  
— Eu sei... Mas se ele disse.  
— Aham. Depois a gente continua a conversa.  
— Ok.


End file.
